Orochimaru's Intent Device
by DarkStarlet
Summary: Where am I? Why are there Ninja's everywhere? And why does this Orochimaru guy want me on his side? Good thing I made it to Konoha, I guess this will be home til I can find a way back to my world. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Orochimaru's Intent Device

Prologue

The blinding white light made me cringe, I shut my eyes against it, covering my face with my hands. The feeling of falling took over my senses and I couldn't help but scream my fear to the heavens. Then, there was pain, sharp and clinging. My back was on fire, my head, I could hear it crack off the ground. I lay there, on the surprisingly warm earth, too stunned to do anything for a moment.

A shadow fell over my face, someone's face was blocking out the light that came streaming through the trees above… trees? What trees? What light? This was different, wrong, what had happened? Where was I? I tried to sit up and felt a dizzy cold shiver over my whole body, but forced myself to sit anyway. I felt sick to my bones, and like I'd just been hit by a bus, everything hurt. But it was a bruising sort of hurt, not the hurt it had been a few seconds ago.

Something touched my forehead, and I blinked up at it, the hand. My eyes followed it up to the face of the owner. He had a young face, maybe in his late teens or early twenties, I couldn't tell. He wore glasses that obscured his eyes from view. All in all, I couldn't tell much about him, it was too bright and painful.

The man, at least I think it was a man, vanished from view, only to be replaced by another face. This… _man… _had long black hair, such pale skin, and strange markings around his eyes, which looked serpentine. He smiled at me, revealing some pointed teeth, and my first thought about this man was that he was going to eat me. I shook my head to rid myself of this thought and was rewarded with shuddering, rocking pain. It made me dizzy again.

What was going on… ?

I felt pressure about my throat, my breathing hitched and I squinted at the man in front of me. His fingers pressing hard into my skin, I flipped out and struck at him, knocking his hands away and standing suddenly. I swayed on the spot for a minute, testing my balance. The man stood back, like he was examining me. It made me feel sicker than before. I stumbled back a little bit, wanting away from him. It was then he spoke.

"My name is Orochimaru. Welcome to my world."

**(AN: Next chapter has bad language in it, I'm hoping to make this all sound as real as possible, like it's really happening to this girl. The confusion the fear and anger, I hope to convey them well, tell me if I don't, Review Folks!)**


	2. Chapter 1  SnakeMen and Flying

Chapter 1 - Snake-men and Flying

Orochimaru, the man who closely resembled a serpent, offered me his hand after that, he said he wanted to give me something I'd never had… power. He asked me to join him, to fight for him, and that if I didn't, I would become a plaything of his servant. I just looked at him with disgust.

"Ugh… My head hurts, perhaps you could do something about that and I'll be able to think straight!" I whispered, my voice somehow horse. A warm green glow clouded my vision for a moment, and I felt hands on the back of my head, the man… person, from before, was behind me. I felt warm and tingly for a few seconds and then the cloud was gone, along with the presence behind me. I looked round, but saw no one.

"Right… so, uh… where am I? I think I hit my head pretty hard… this isn't my house… or was I outside…?" I babbled on for a moment, completely ignoring Orochimaru, much to his distaste. He grabbed my chin in his cold fingers, pulling my face round, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Did you hear nothing of what I have said child? I told you-"

"Child? Who the fuck do you think you are calling me child? I've dated guys older than you pal! And of course I've not been listening, 'cos' I don't give a shit. Now get your hands off me!"

Orochimaru let go of my chin and took a step back. I was shitting myself inside, freaking out, but I couldn't let him see that. Any weakness could set him off, that much I could tell just from looking at him. He would exploit anything he could to get what he wanted. I couldn't give him that satisfaction. But I was on my own here. I didn't even know where I was! There was one freaky guy in front of me and another hiding in the trees behind me… Fuck, I was alone in the woods with some nutter and his puppy!

Or so I thought.

Metal rained down around me, striking out at the snake-man, sending him back, away from me. Both relief and fear flooded though me. One freak was gone, but now I had this new threat to contend with.

Six men (at least I think they were men) landed from above, all around me, like a wall of protection, or a cage, I couldn't tell yet. They all wore the same armour. Black skin tight shirt and trousers, and white block panelling. They all wore masks. Apart from their uniform, the only thing that joined them together as one team, was this symbol on the masks, it looked a bit like a snail had fallen over…

Three of the men crowded closer to me, the other three moved towards Orochimaru… were they some kind of police force?

I reached out and tugged at the sleeve of one next to me, then whispered, my voice low enough that only he would hear me.

"There's another one, in the trees, he's got glasses… and can heal stuff."

There was a pause as the guy processed the new information and then he stood right behind me, his body touching mine, he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other took out a metal weapon, a kunai…? I'd seen them on T.V. but never in real life before. I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation, my legs automatically bent a little at the knee, my eyes never leaving Orochimaru. He freaked me out more than anyone else here.

The men in white uniforms never spoke, they held their ground and let their body language do the talking. It was basically, 'Fuck off Orochimaru, you can't have her', an it felt quite cool to have so many guys protecting me for once.

Normally they just bullied me or ran away scared. Which sucked if you were trying to get a date.

G-force pushed my chin into my chest before I could understand what was happening, and I found myself being carried bridal style, through the tops of the trees! What the hell?

I looked up at the mask above me, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or right ahead, but I smiled weakly at him just in case. I looked down, bad idea! I let out a whimper and clutched at the man's shoulders, burying my nose in his neck and whispering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… Heights, why did it have to be heights? Put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down…"

I went on like that for a while, my body frozen stiff, the silence was total apart from the rush of wind as we flew through the trees.

We slowed and then stopped, I peeked out from under my fringe, the view before me was astounding!

A massive gate rose up in front of me, the village behind it quaint and advanced at the same time. I was set on my feet and I sat down quickly, eyes wide. Two men, with that fallen-over-snail symbol on their headbands, approached the group. They looked at me with a little confusion, questions in their eyes. I clung to the leg of the man who had carried me, seeking comfort, which he didn't offer. He was cold and distant, but I clung to him none the less.

Children ran past the gate, throwing a ball back and forth between them. Women were out shopping, men off to work or taking their girlfriends and wives to lunch. It was all so normal, apart from the people jumping from roof to roof, or even running up walls that is.

"I wanna go home…"

I whispered so quietly that I didn't expect anyone to hear me. But the leg I clung to moved, and arms wrapped themselves around me, looks like the guy wasn't as cold as he might have though he was. Picked up again, I watched the world go past, not really paying attention. We reached a large building with a strange symbol on the front, and a massive staircase to the top.

I was carried up all these steps and taken into what looked like an office, it had windows round the whole back wall, giving unrivalled views of the village. There was an old man behind the large wooden desk, he stood and greeted us all. Dismissing all but three of us. Me, the guy still holding me, and their little leader. He handed a scroll to the old man and vanished, then I was set on my feet and the other guy vanished too. I whined in protest, my legs like jelly and my hands reaching out to the empty spot where the man had stood but a moment before.

I was so confused, where was I? What was going on? How did I get here? How come those people could do all that cool stuff? What did Orochimaru want with me?

My head span a little at the enormity of the situation. I finally passed out from the stress and exhaustion. My last glimpses of the elderly man walking slowly towards me, before it all went black.

**(AN: Well, how did the emotions and confusion play out... I have really wierd dreams, this is the product of one. Let me know what you think so far by Reviewing, please, it would help. Until next time!)**


	3. Chapter 2 Hospitals and Evil Plants

Chapter 2 - Hospitals and Evil Plants

I woke slowly, my head heavy and clouded. Christ that had been one hell of a dream, ninja's and snake-men? I needed to lay off the fantasy T.V.

…?

This wasn't my room… where was I?

It was very white.

My blurry vision cleared enough to let me realise where I was.

In fricking hospital!

What the hell had happened? My mum was soooo gonna kill me for what I'd done…

Wait… what had I done to end up in hospital?

Perhaps, just perhaps, that hadn't been one fucked up dream. What if I really was here, in ninja land?

Holy crap!

A nurse arrived and looked surprised to see me awake, she smiled softly and then checked my vitals. We didn't speak, she never asked me how I was feeling, or I ask her where I was. It was pretty silent, that is until she took out a needle for taking blood.

Now, there's this thing you need to know about me. I am terrified of only three things, water; because I can't swim, heights and needles.

I freaked.

I pushed off the covers and threw them at the nurse, who's cry of wait was muffled by the sheets. I thanked my lucky charm voodoo-doll on my belt that they hadn't changed me out of my clothes as I ran to the window.

We were only on the second floor up, I could make it.

I slid the glass to the left, stepped up on the sill, and launched myself out of the window.

I did Parkour (aka Freerunning), and used those skills to spread out the impact of my landing.

Then I ran for the wall surrounding the square in the middle of the hospital complex. It was only just over four-foot high, so I vaulted it with ease. I found myself in a rather busy street, so legged it out of view down some alleys.

I more felt than saw the people who began chasing after me. More than two, less than five my senses told me.

They were near silent, breaths in the wind.

I ducked behind a large bin, squidged myself behind it and held my breath as they hushed past.

All clear.

I ran back the way I had come, and hurried into the nearest residential area. There was a gate leading into a large garden, I pushed open and locked it behind me, then slipped into the shed to my right.

I waited there until I thought it was safe enough, then left the garden. I started running again.

I ran for what felt like twenty minutes until I came up against my first major obstacle.

A large wire fence rose up in front of me, at least sixty-seventy feet high. There were warning signs and 'DO NOT ENTER', signs all over it…

A thought occurred…

If they wanted to catch me that badly that they would send out the ninja's I was sure were currently hot on my trail, they might not follow me in here…

I started to climb.

I neared the top when the first ninja arrived. He stood at the bottom and tried to wave me back down, before calling up to me;

"I am of ANBU level, we have been charged to bring you back unharmed. Please make it easy and come back! It's dangerous!"

Yeah, just 'cos' you're scared I thought to myself. I flicked him a 'V' and swung myself over the barbed wire at the top, missing it only just. I smiled at him as he sent one of his four-man-team back to get permission to go after me in there.

Ha! I couldn't believe I'd outsmarted them that much!

I turned upon reaching the earth below me, Parkour skills still coming in handy, and gave the ANBU a little smile and wave before darting through the bushes and trees, getting as far away from them as possible.

There was a small clearing just ahead of me, I could see it, so I ran in to try and find somewhere safe to hide in-case the ANBU came after me anyway.

Not one of my better ideas since I ended up staring death in the face.

Massive, and I mean MASSIVE Venus fly traps surrounded me. They were definitely big enough to eat people…

I looked around, there were bones covering the ground… some looked half dissolved… I walked through the clearing as quietly and as carefully as I could, avoiding the roots that almost completely covered the ground. Softly, softly…

Inside I was praying, but you think I'd tell anyone that? Yeah right!

A twig snapped behind me and I straightened, turned my torso and did my best to look confident, sometimes all you need is the air of success, and that can be enough to get you through. I hoped it would work.

I recognised the mask…

He was the one who had looked after me on the way here. I frowned at him as he took a step forward… onto one of the plants roots! I cringed as the whole clearing seemed to shiver.

I started running again, but halted at the other side when I heard a strangled cry.

The guy had tried to follow me through the infested clearing, but got caught up in the vines… he was slowly being dragged back… to gaping, sharp rimmed, mouths.

I couldn't just leave him there! It would be my fault if he died!

I grabbed the nearest object, a thick, sturdy tree branch. I smacked the vines, forcing them to let go of the man. As I grabbed his hand to pull him up, more vines lashed out and slapped me so hard in the chest I was flung back at least twenty feet. I'm sure I heard a rib snap.

Is this a bad time to mention I've got asthma…?

I coughed, spluttered, totally winded. The only way to get enough air back into my lungs was to force what I had left out.

I screamed like nothing alive had ever.

Forcing myself to turn my head as I gasped and wheezed for air, I watched as the vines bound the ANBU and led him to certain death.

I'm not sure what made me react the way that I did, but what ever it was, it worked. I found myself on my knees, launching rock after rock, stick, twig and anything else I could find on the ground at the plants. They paused and dropped the man, who was laying oh so very still…

Oh shit! He was dead! It was all my fault… I'd killed him…

I saw red… No way in hell was I going to be taken down by these things next!

I lashed out, fist and claw, tooth and any other body part I could use to defend myself. I bit and scratched my way through the vines to the ANBU. He stirred, he was alive!

Now I had to fight for his life too. I couldn't let him die for real. I renewed my attack with even more force.

They backed off after a bit, and by then I was exhausted. I was still strong enough to drag the ANBU to a safe distance though. There I collapsed on my side, coughing…

Coughing blood…?

Shocked I forgot to breath for a minute, which only made me cough harder.

Blood covered my hands as I tried to stem the gush. I couldn't… I just couldn't! I was going to choke on my own blood and die…!

Black spots danced before my eyes as I slumped to the ground on my side. Voices… I could hear voices calling out to us, but they were fuzzy and distant, and yet the owners of those voices were right in front of us…

My head hurt… I couldn't see straight, or even feel the earth beneath my body… I was so scared… and my chest was on fire…

I'm not sure what happened after that, but, I woke up. I was still laying in the forest, near the fly-trap clearing, but the pain was gone. I didn't feel sick any more!

Medic nin surrounded me, the silver symbol glinting at me in the dim sunlight.

I sat up, one hand to my head and they did nothing to stop me. I stood and clutched my ribs before walking slowly over to the ANBU who had gathered round their team-mate.

"I'm sorry for running off like that… I really don't like needles…"

My voice was so very quiet that I didn't think they'd heard me, but one laughed, the others soon joining in.

"You gave us a good work out that's for sure. Mentality of a ninja this one!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we don't do hospitals either."

They kept their masks on, but underneath I could tell they were smiling. I looked down at the ground and glanced towards the clearing…

"We saw you fight them. You're not that bad, for someone who's never had any training that is."

"What? You saw that and did nothing? You retards! What the fuck is wrong with you guys, the both of us could have died in there, and you just watched! Sickos!"

I attempted to storm off, but found my arm caught in an iron grip. I twisted angrily and raised my hand to swat him off, but he grabbed my wrist and so I smacked him with my head. His mask cracked and he stumbled back, releasing me.

I looked at the others, just daring them to take a shot.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath.

(AN: Sorry that it took so long to update, writer's block… anyway it's here now, please review folks!)


End file.
